


Roses In Their Hands

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [45]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: There are bullet casings on Kato-chan's floor.





	Roses In Their Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for supernatural elements and implications of suicide. Also vague ending.

Akiyama Ryo knows the difference between trying to end your life and trying to preserve it.

He sweeps his eyes over the bloodless bedroom floor, notes the dust under the bed. He notes the silence inside compared to the sirens outside.

Kato Juri sleeps on beneath the dust and the blanket and the only spots of blood. And for a moment, Akiyama Ryo doubts his intelligence.

Then he remembers it and presses his hand to her ice cold palm.

Her chest begins to rise and fall, so steady and calm.

Her eyes open bright red. Ryo exits the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is honestly, I think it was just a prompt I woke up and did for an exercise. Oh well, it was kinda fun. Someone can play with it if they want. XD Just ask.
> 
> Challenges: Easter Egg Advent Day 1, Diversity DFC A/M A45, Halloween Advent day 28,


End file.
